Sake and Spiked Rice
by Ashes of Reality
Summary: The Kenshin-gumi are celebrating a victory...Pretty pointless, but i think its funny. but it is my fic...lol.
1. Prologue

A/N- I have no idea where I am going with this fanfic. It is more or less just something to pass the time while I sit in class. There is no initial plot.   
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, though I do own this fanfic…right?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Kenshin yawns and rolls over, trying to make his hangover go away. Not the best idea…everything starts spinning. He groans and curls into a fetal position, knee brushing against the warm body next to him. He freezes. Slowly he opens his eyes and sees Kaoru, wearing only a loose towel. His hang over goes away almost instantly.   
  
As he goes to pull himself off the floor, an arm wraps around his middle.  
  
"Oro??"  
  
"Mmm…Megumi, you smell nice…" comes Sano's sleepy voice.  
  
'Ororoo…what did we do last night?!' Kenshin thinks as he peels Sano off of him. Luckily, Sano is still wearing his pants; his jacket is wrapped around his head. On the other hand, Kenshin is as naked as a jaybird. Megumi is on the other side of Sano, wearing minimal clothing, and Yahiko is nowhere in sight.  
  
'That's good…this is not something for a boy to see, that it isn't…' he thinks. As he dresses in damp, sticky clothing, yesterday comes flooding back. 


	2. Yesterday

A/N- What have they done??? O.O Read to find out how it all started…  
  
Disclaimer- Ashes of Reality: Dah…I do not own *indiscernible.*   
  
Lawyers: You don't own what?  
  
Ashes of Reality: I do not own *indiscernible*  
  
Lawyers: Excuse me??  
  
  
Ashes of Reality: FINE DAMNIT! I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! HAPPY????  
  
Lawyers: *smug smiles*  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Oi, Kenshin! A buddy of mine gave me a couple great recipes for a celebration!" Sano winks and shoves two pieces of paper into Kenshin's hand. They read: Sake Battered Fish and Spiked Rice.  
  
"Oro…Sano, do you not remember the last time we, eh, celebrated with alcohol?"  
  
Sano grins. "Oh come on. He said most of the alcohol gets cooked out…ad it isn't like we are gonna eat a whole lot. 'Specially if Kaoru is cookin'."   
  
*THWACK!* He was rewarded by a sharp whack on the head. Neither had noticed Kaoru come out into the yard.   
  
"What are you talking about, Sanosuke?" she demands.   
  
He is rubbing the sore spot and pouting. "That hurt, missy. Why'd ya go and do that?"  
  
Kaoru and Sano keep arguing while Kenshin studies the recipes.   
  
"Sano, where are we going to get all these things?" he asks.  
  
Sano pauses and says, "I bought it. It's being delivered a little later."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru's jaws drop. "You…You bought something?" Sano glares at Kaoru.  
  
"Yeah, I figured it was my turn to treat all of you guys."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru are shocked into silence. Sano turns and stomps into the dojo grumbling something about no appreciation. Kaoru takes the recipes from Kenshin.  
  
"Is this supper tonight?" she asks sweetly. Kenshin shrugs.   
  
"It must be. Sano has already bought everything, that he has."  
  
"Well, probably not something Yahiko should be eating. Maybe he could stay with Tae and Tsubame tonight?"  
  
Kenshin nods his agreement.  
  
***  
  
"Blah!" Kaoru covers her nose.  
  
"Um, Sano…I think the fish is bad…" Kenshin says, covering it back up quickly. Sano sniffs the air.   
  
"I don't smell anything…" he replies glumly, then brightens quickly. "I guess we could just drink the sake…" he holds up the several jugs that were to be used.   
  
***  
  
"I don't see why I couldn't stay there and celebrate! I am more a member of the Kenshin-gumi than Megumi! I helped defeat that guy! Not Megumi!" Yahiko rants as he helps Tsubame with dishes.  
  
"You wouldn't rather be here with me?" she pouts, teasing him. They are alone, so she is not acting quite so shy. Yahiko grunts.   
  
"It isn't the same! I could be partying! But instead I am here washing dishes!"  
  
Tsubame throws the bowl she is drying, hitting him squarely in the forehead. "FINE! You can do it by yourself if you don't want my help!" she cries, leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Tsubame-kun! Hey! That's not hat I meant!" he calls to her retreating back. "Ah…girls." 


	3. Last Night

A/N- Thanx for the reviews! Lol...I already have all of the story written...I just need to finish typing it. Alrighty then...On to Chapter 3! What happened last night??? BTW, I do not know how to do the little accent thingy over the 'e' in sake, so…you'll have to differ  
  
Disclaimer- I am really getting tired of these things. Freakin' A! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Wait…this is about Kenshin…Well…I do not own that either…  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Kenshiiinnn…" Kaoru calls, though he is sitting right next to her. "Will you pour me s'more sake?"   
  
Kenshin lifts a tries to pour it slowly, failing miserably. Sake flows out and soaks both of them. Megumi and Sanosuke erupt in hysterical laughter.  
  
"Oi, can't you guys handle a lil' bit a sake?" Sano asks in a drunken drawl. He is wearing his jacket as a turban. Megumi is giggling. A lot. The rice was devoured long ago.  
  
Kenshin stands up. "I am the Mighty Himura! He says in a strong booming voice. Then he adds, in a much smaller voice, "and this is George!" He holds up his sakabatou.   
  
*crickets chirp*   
  
Sano, Megumi and Kaoru are looking at him, wide-eyed. But they aren't looking at his face.  
  
"Um…Ken-san?" Megumi speaks up. "You spilled an awful lot of sake on your white hakama…."  
  
Kenshin glances down and turns red instantaneously. Sano tosses a jug of sake at him.  
  
"Drink this! It'll go away." Kenshin chugs the sake. Then he starts ripping his clothes off.   
  
*Loud Tarzan yell* "I am Kenshin! Hear me roar! ROAR!" he throws himself on the floor.   
  
Soon, Kaoru has taken off her wet clothes and wrapped herself in a towel. Kenshin stays nude and face down on the floor. Megumi and Sano are arguing over who saw the sake first.   
  
"I bought it! I should get it!" Sano growls.  
  
"But I was Just drinking it!" she counters.   
  
"FOX!"  
  
"ROOSTER HEAD!"  
  
"TANUKI!!!!!" Kaoru cries. Sano and Megumi stop yelling and Kenshin lifts his head. "What? I thought we was playing a game?" *hiccup*  
  
Kenshin begins writhing on the floor and humming a snake charming song. Megumi and Sano have decided to share the jug, and before long have started making out.  
  
"Tonsillectomy! Tonsillectomy!" Kaoru screams and points. Kenshin pounces on her and they roll towards the other pair. Kenshin kisses her once before they all fall into an alcohol induced slumber.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- Sorry for the OOC-ness…but they are VERY drunk. I had something I needed to tell all of you, but I am freezing my ass off in English. My brain is working on keeping me from turning into an icicle, so everything else has been pushed out. Except the fact that I AM FREEZING! 


	4. Bath Time!

A/N- Last Chapter! So, well, enjoy it while it lasts.   
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! * drowns self in sake*  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Mmm...Kenshin is that---OH MY!" Kaoru sits up and wraps the towel more tightly around her. "My head… am never drinking sake again!" she groans.  
  
"I will go get a bath ready for you, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin covers his eyes as the bright sunlight stings them. Kaoru follows him.  
  
"Why me first?"  
  
"Would you rather I go first?"  
  
*pause*  
  
"I would rather we took one together…" Kaoru takes his face in her hands and kisses him. 'Much better than last night…' she thinks. Kenshin wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer.  
  
"Kenshin! Where---" Yahiko runs from around the other side of the dojo and stops short when he almost runs into them. "Shoo! You guys smell like sake. What happened here? Hey, ugly, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Kaoru beats him with a bokken that appears out of nowhere.   
  
"Yahiko, why don't you run Kaoru-dono's bath?" Kenshin slips a wink at her and runs off to wake Sano and Megumi before Yahiko sees them. They protest and both end up going to 'sleep' longer in Sano's room. Kenshin hurriedly cleans up most of the mess before Yahiko returns.   
  
"Geez…you guys sure had fun without me," he says coldly.  
  
"Yahiko…we ran out of fish and rice last night. Would you mind going to town to get more? Plus everything else on this list?" Kenshin hands him a long list that he made up yesterday. Yahiko grumbles but says yes and leaves. As soon as Kenshin is sure Yahiko is gone, he runs to the bath-house, peeling off his clothing as he goes.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N- YAY! The end of the story! My first finished fanfic! Lol…If you did like this, I am in the process of writing a more serious Kenshin fic, plus many others with a friend. Mine is "Family?" and others are by Human Chew Toy and I. Our Penname is TwoVeryAmusedAuthors. We have written a serious and a very…not serious one. The serious is "An Old Acquaintance" and the zany one is "Bingo Night Unleashed!" If you can find the bingo in it, you get a prize! Cause even we can't…Thanx for reading! Once, again, thanx for the reviews! 


End file.
